onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Mira no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Brûlée }} The Mira Mira no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create mirrors which can reflect attacks or appearances, making the user a . It was eaten by Charlotte Brûlée. Etymology * means "mirror" in Japanese. *In the English dub, it is called the Mirror-Mirror Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The foremost strength of the fruit is that it allows the user to create multiple mirrors in their own vicinity with their own hands. These mirrors can be used as a shield against enemy attacks, absorbing them and reflecting them back at the attacker, turning their own power against them. These mirrors can also be used as portals into what appears to be a pocket dimension within the mirrors known as |Miro Wārudo}}, with no apparent way back through, leaving their opponents trapped. The user can even break the mirrors the individuals are trapped in, completely preventing anyone from entering or exiting that mirror ever again. The user is capable of entering and exiting the Mirro-World at will, gaining access to a house in the realm containing portals to all the mirrors in Totto Land as well as ships in the archipelago. This allows them to travel quickly and secretly through the archipelago. However, the user may forget which mirror leads to which place. The mirrors appear to have some form of sentience, as they can be asked questions, such as their locations or whether they have seen certain people. The mirrors can even ask questions back to specify the results. However, the mirrors answer everyone, not just the user of the Devil Fruit, allowing them to take advantage of the user's power. The user can also transform themselves into mirror images of certain individuals, as seen when Brûlée not only made herself look completely identical to Luffy, but also imitate his actions completely. The user is also able to manipulate the target by initiating actions themselves, forcing the person they are reflecting to do the action as well. She is able to transform parts of her body, as shown when she reverted to her own face while still maintaining Caesar's body and powers. They can also use this effect on other beings, as Brûlée turned a bunch of animals into copies of Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Sanji, and Pudding to confuse Luffy, and turned another group of animals into copies of Luffy to disrupt the wedding. Weaknesses The ability to become someone's reflection does have some weaknesses, however. The user will look like the mirror image of the target, so their physical traits may not correctly match up, as shown when Brûlée mirrored Luffy and the scar under his eye was on the right side of her face instead of the left. As a reflection, the user is also forced to do and say anything the target does, which can compromise things they may do, as seen when Brûlée had to cover her mouth when her powers forced her to speak Luffy's words about her being a fake. However, the user is also capable of doing the same to the target, like when Brûlée made Luffy run in the opposite direction. Additionally, when the user puts a mirror up to a target, it is possible for them to accidentally transform any nearby animal into a copy of the intended target due to the reflection of light from the mirror. The user cannot immediately differentiate between mirror images and the actual target once the spell is done, as Brûlée was not able to differentiate between Carrot and a frog. Even if the user shatters a mirror, it does not actually shatter the individuals trapped within it, leaving them unharmed, and they can still contact people on the other side through the shards. The mirrors can be shattered by sounds of sufficient pitch and force, which may negatively affect the user as not even they can pass through shattered mirrors. Also, if a person breaks a mirror inside the Mirro-World, its real-world counterpart will also break. Anyone put inside the mirror realm is still free to move around inside it should the user not take direct action, giving them access to all the mirrors in Whole Cake Island. Like many other Devil Fruits, at least some of the user's powers will deactivate upon the user being knocked unconscious, as the frog that was transformed into Carrot returned to normal after Brûlée was knocked out. However, the Mirro-World is always present, and if the user is knocked unconscious, and one keeps contact with their body, they can travel in and out of the mirrors at will. Other than these things, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Brûlée's primary usage of this fruit's power is to misdirect and entrap her targets, whether in the form of counterattacks or preventing them from escaping. She also uses the Mirro-World to travel across Totto Land and nearby ships in secret. Techniques * |Rifurekushon}}: Brûlée uses her mirror to stop an opponent's attack, which is then reflected back at them. * |Miro Wārudo|literally meaning "Mirror World"}}: Brûlée lets her opponent phase through her mirror, trapping them inside. Even if the mirror breaks, the trapped person remains trapped in the broken pieces, although they suffer no harm. The mirrors that are scattered around the dimension can communicate about what is reflected in their real world counterparts. Trivia *This fruit is similar to the Doa Doa no Mi, as both enable the user to access a parallel world. Those abilities gives the user a way to move undetected by traveling in that world. It also resembles the Yami Yami no Mi and the Numa Numa no Mi, as it lets the user trap people in a pocket dimension. **Unlike the Doa Doa no Mi, this fruit affects the object it is based on, mirrors. *This fruit is also similar to the Mane Mane no Mi, as the user can copy the appearance and voice of another person. However, the user can also use the target's Devil Fruit abilities themselves, making it more like the Kopi Kopi no Mi, gains their clothing and does not need to touch their target to mimic them. Conversely, though, they are limited to appearing as a reflection rather than a perfect clone. References Site Navigation es:Fruta Mira Mira fr:Mira Mira no Mi ca:Mira Mira no Mi it:Mirror Mirror ru:Мира Мира но Ми pl:Lus-Lustrowoc Category:Paramecia